pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AdamRavencroft
Hi, welcome to Public Domain Super Heroes! Thanks for your edit to the Whiz wilson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crimsoncrusader (Talk) 08:24, 9 June 2009 Darna Copyright Status It seems like her copyright is still held by her creator from the research I've done. Moon Girl I'm curious to know where you found info supporting her being in the public domain. there is a controversy on whether pre-trend E.C. work is in the public domain or owned by the Gaines estate. I tend to agree with you on this it seems like no one has renewed her copyright. Copyright Research Although I like this page, a lot! I think there's some confusion here about how copyright status and ownership works. There's no such thing as a copyrighted "character" in and of itself. Copyright, in the US, comes from protection of WORKS, or in most of these cases, stories. The way the law works for stories published before 1964 is, that the pubisher would have to register the work, then renew that registration 28 years later. If they don't, the characters in that work become public domain as they appear in THAT work only! Take Moon Girl...She was first published in either Happy Houlihans #7 or Moon Girl #1, both out in 1947 and both published by EC Comics. I looked up copyright renewals for both 1974 and 1975 in the Catalog of Copyright Entries as found here: http://onlinebooks.library.upenn.edu/cce/firstperiod.html Since it does not appear to have been renewed, and was published by a corporation (EC), it can fairly safely be assumed that both books are in public domain. Therefore, Moon Girl is a "public domain character". However, let's say Max Gaines didn't renew number #1 of Moon Girl, but did renew number 2. You cannot use any elements unique to number 2, but you can use Moon girl herself as number 2 is a derivitive work of number 1. Searching public domain is not easy. This gets confusing. There is also a controversy regarding the Quality Characters. (Doll Man, Uncle Sam, The Ray, etc.) becuase they were bought in the mid 1950's by DC Comics. All well and good for DC, however, when the renewals came up, they did not renew the works, making those characters public domain. Don Markstein at Toonopedia beleives DC owns these characters, but Bill Black at AC thinks they do not. Go figure. the Nedor characters (Black Terror, Fighting Yank and Doc Strange, etc.) WERE renewed, but no one has challenged Dynamite, ABC, I mage or anyone else who's used them, so either the ownership died with the demise of Pine Comics, or the Pines family still owns them or has sold them, and no owner has noticed the use. To early to tell. Most of those characters were actually created by Ben Sangor Studio, and bought by Pines Comics, so its possible Sangor owns them as well. Happy Hunting! Pop by my wiki http://popfiction.wetpaint.com/ ---Fantasium 03:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Images Thanks for defending me ,but it's ok that he wanted permission. He put a lot of work into his site and it would be rude to just copy his entire site onto the wiki. It's been resolved anyways and after I apologized he agreed not only to allow us to use the images, but also offer assistance to the wiki if he got the chance.